Sweet Dreams Aren't Made Of These
by animorphs17
Summary: Lately Ash has been having these dreams about Misty. Horrible dreams... dreams of death... dreams of rape... and Ash is starting to get scared. But dreams can't come true... right? Now Complete!
1. The First Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: Fact: James is gay. Fact: He plugs butt. Fact: He's a dinnermasher. Fact: He's a legened in Prision. Fact: James is a crossdresser. Fact: I don't own Pokemon. I know I uploaded this in the past, but it got taken down for having a rant in it.  
  
DEDICATION: Hmmm.... who to dedicate this to.... I've already dedicated stories to all the authors who I talk to or find amusing. I suppose I will dedicate this to.....you!  
  
Ash looked around confused. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be standing in an allyway. Ash looked around and saw a figure running down the grimy alley. He didn't know the man, but felt something bad had just happened. Ash was about to chase after him, but he heard something move.  
  
":Ash..." a voice called weakly.  
  
Ash looked around confused. He didn't see anybody. All that was in the dark dank ally was discarded cigarette butts, alchol bottles, and... and a red liquid. Ash kneeled down and ran the tip of his finger on it before smelling it. Blood. No. This wasn't right. Something bad happened here. Ash turned around hoping for help but only choked on the metalic smell of blood and filth filled the air.  
  
Then Ash saw something slumped next to the dumpster move weakly.. He went over and stumbled back in a mix of shock and horror. The site that lay before him was on that no amount of preparation could have readied him for.  
  
Misty lay against the rusted dumpster surrounded by garbage and blood. Blood was everywhere. On the ground, the dumpster, and spattered on the wall slowly sliding down to the ground. Misty herself was covered in blood. Her blood.Where her stomach had been now was just a mangled hole, her stomach itself half in her body. the other half lay a few feet away, the veins on it still twitching lightly.  
  
"Ash..." Misty weakly gurgled, blood spilling from her mouth andsliding down her body.ole.  
  
"MISTY!!" Ash yelled sitting up.  
  
"Ash?! What is it?!"  
  
Ash looked around in a mix of relief and terror There was no dank filthy alley, just the comforting forest. No stale smell of blood. Just the sweet smell of pine. And most importantly, no dying Misty. She stared at him worried from her sleeping bag. Ash reached up and wiped the sweat that was streaming on his forehead and a few tears off.  
  
"I-its nothing Misty," Ash lied. "Just a nightmare."  
  
"With me? What was I doing? Assaulting you with a 2x4 again?" Misty joked.  
  
"No.... Its... I don't want to talk about it"  
  
Ash looked away, not wanting to face Misty.  
  
"Ash, if it's got you spooked that bad, you should talk about it," Misty urged.  
  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
There was a tense silence between them for a few seconds. Ash looked around then turned to Misty nervously.  
  
"Misty...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ash hesitated. "You.... your not going to leave me soon right?"  
  
"Of course not Ash! Why would you think that?"  
  
"Its... Never mind. Thanks."  
  
Misty stared in concern at Ash. She then noticed his hand and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ash? Did you cut yourself?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Misty raised her hand slightly pointing at Ash's right hand. On the tip of his index finger was a small amount of red. Ash looked and even in the night, his face noticingly paled.  
  
********  
  
Ash sat up wearily with blood shot eyes and pale, grubby skin. It was obvious that he had not slept well. In fact, after he had wiped the blood off his hand, he had refused to go back to sleep. Ash couldn't face the same horror again. He slowly sat up, bones making an audible crack, and scratched himself wearily.  
  
Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out a small hand mirror Misty had given him for his last birthday. He had long since lost its matching comb. Ash looked in the mirror and barely recognized the face staring back. His eyes, usually bright with life, were now dull and sunken in his head, surrounded by dark rings. Ash's hair was matted against his head tangled together in a mix of dry sweat and dirt. His skin gleamed lightly with oils and filth. Ash turned away in disgust and saw Misty was gone.  
  
"Where's Misty?" Ash asked a little concerned.  
  
"She went down to the river to get a bath," Brock said from a few feet away, stirring his stew. "Why? You planning to go spy on her?"  
  
Ash blushed lightly, but was in no mood for the usual morning banter.  
  
"I was just asking you perv!" Ash growled not looking at Brock.  
  
Brock smiled a little at his cheap shot, but stayed quiet noticing Ash's mood.. He turned back to his stew quietly stirring as Ash grabbed the map. He quietly growled at it while slowly studying the writing. To Ash, it might as well had been written in Frnch. He thre dow the map with a disgusted curse.  
  
"BROCK!!!"  
  
Brock laughed and walked over. He picked up the map and looked at it for a few seconds before taking out a pen and wrote slowly and carefully on it. After a second he gave it to Ash. Now on the map was a little stick figure saying 'We are here'. Circled in red was the next city.  
  
"Gee thanks..." Ash grumbled unable to stopp the smile from Brock's stupid childish antic. "What the?! Is this map fake Brock?"  
  
"Of course not! Umm.... Why?"  
  
"The next city is called ?" Ash asked exasperated. "Who in there right mind would call a city that?!"  
  
"I'm not sure. Misty probably knows."  
  
Ash's face contorted in a mix of emotions. On one hand a smile crept over his face at the thought of his red headed crush. On the other hand, he frowned knowing Misty probably did know and would relish the chance to throw it in his face. On the other hand Ash felt fear as a flash of his dream slowly returned to his mind.  
  
"Well Misty's at the river, so Im heading for the lake to get my bath done," ash grumbled grabbing some soap and towels.  
  
"Pika?"  
  
Ash looked down at the now awake Pikachu. "No you can not come. Remember what happened last time you tagged along following me when I had to go into the woods?"  
  
Pikachu's eyes glazed over and he shuddered. Ash smiled a little and walked off into the woods. He looked at the trees with a sigh as his mind whirled with problems. Before long he was at the lake. Ash smiled admiring the simple serenity of the sun bouncing off the glass like surface of the lake. Without a second thought Ash stripped down and lept into the water, effortlessly swimming.  
  
"I should tell them," Ash said to himself. "But they'd all freak out. Besides, it's probably all a coincesence. Just cut my finger and healed or something."  
  
Ash dived down under the water for a few seconds before breaking surface a few feet from where he was, still talking to himself.  
  
"That's bull and you know it. They need to know about the dream. I've never had one like that before. It has to be a warning of some sort. And if it is you now know Ash. You can just avoid alleyways and protect Misty. It should be easy."  
  
Ash looked to the trees and for a faint second saw a glimmer of light and a flash of red. Ash sudenly started feeling paranoid and dived under water quickly swimming as far away as possible. After a minute, he surfaced on the other side of the lake. The flash of red was gone but Ash's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"It couldn't have been... could it?"  
  
Ash quickly got out of the lake, carefully covering himself. He then ran to his clothes and quickly got his underwear and pants back on. Ash looked around carefully looking for any sign of people watching. People with red hair watching. He then grabbed his stuff and ran to camp, arriving seeing a red Misty over by her tent wrapped in only a towel. Ash sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh, Ash. Perfect timing. Misty just got back herself," Brock said casually continuing working on his stews.  
  
Ash's eyes narrowed and he looked at Misty. She ignored his glare and stared back at him with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Ash? Are you okay? You look awful," Misty asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Ash said starting to get vaugue. "I just had a little trouble sleeping."  
  
Brock chuckled. "Well that's your own fault Ash. I told you not to eat a bag of sugar, even if it was under a dare! Don't worry Misty. He'll be fine after he gets a little sleep."  
  
Ash tried to laugh like that was it, and was thankful Brock went back to cooking. However Misty's eyes narrowed at Ash and she grabbed his arm roughly and proceeded to drag him a few feet away. She then looked Ash in the eye with a worried frown etched on her face.  
  
"You maybe able to fool Brock, Ash Ketchum," Misty hissed. "But I was awake when you woke up screaming my name. I was awake when you asked if I was leaving. And I was awake when you wiped the blood off. I know your not okay."  
  
"Misty, that was just a really bad dream I had," Ash said quietly not wanting to talk about it. "Something happened to you and the dream just freaked me out rally bad. That was all."  
  
Misty's eyes flickered for a second in relief and doubt. "Are you sure Ash? Are you sure you're okay? You look like crap and your acting like it to. I mean your not being your normal laughing self."  
  
"Mist, I had a rough night. I didn't get much sleep. I had a rattling dream. I'm very tired. Of course I'm not going to be in a normal mood until I get a normal night of sleep. I'll be fine. Trust me?"  
  
"Okay," Misty said with a relieved smile on her face. "Just don't over work yourself today. Keep it easy for me?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Misty smiled again and turned to her tent. Ash turned away with a frown, mentally cursing himself.  
  
"I'm sorry Misty," he whispered. "I just don't want you worrying for us. Leave that for me."  
  
"Okay everyone!" Misty yelled from her tent. "Say not looking and turn around!"  
  
Brock turned with a roll of his eyes, adjusting his soup. Ash groaned remembering Misty's latest ritual to remind them about what she wanted.  
  
"You really got to stop doing this Misty!" Brock called back, voicing what Ash was thinking. "This is cruel and unusual!"  
  
"Then we have to goto more cities," Misty said causaully. "Then I'd have my own room to change in! So until then, get used to it!"  
  
"PikaPi!"  
  
Ash looked around and didn't see Pikachu. He then heard it coming. Pikachu tackled into Ash. He closed his eyes as he felt himself getting twisted. Ash opened his eyes to yell at Pikachu, but instead his eyes widened in a mix of shock and horror.  
  
"Ummmm... Hi.... Misty." 


	2. The Begining

DISCLAIMER: Welcome to Part 2 of my fic! I dont own Pokemon!  
  
DEDICATION: This chapter is to Danyelle!  
  
"ASH!!!" Misty screeched in embaressment. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Ash's mind was in a tailspin as he tried to think of an answer. This was so not what he needed to start the day off. Unfortunutly all he heard was Brock, Togepi, and Pikachu laughing. He sent them all an evil look around before looking back at Misty and unconciously leting his eyes go over her body..  
  
"Ummmm.... Whoops?" Ash muttered.  
  
"Whoops? WHOOPS?! I'M JUST LUCKY I HAD MY UNDERWEAR AND BRA ON!!! AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!"  
  
Ash mentally sent a thank you to God about that. He then looked Misty up and down taking in the sight. Misty was standing there in a very skimpy pair of underwear and a bra with two Staryu on it. However, because of the cold the Staryu's red jewel part was sticking up a little bit. Ash's mind immidiately conjured up an image of what was underneath causing his face to get redder.  
  
"Well... You sorta..." Ash stuttered. "Your still only are in your.... 'you know whats'... and.... ummm.... we can kinda.... tell how umm.... the weather is...."  
  
Misty looked down and her face turned redder realizing Ash was right. She screamed again in embaressment and stormed into her tent. Ash moaned nervously realizing how much trouble he was in.He turned to the still laughing Brock.  
  
"Help..."  
  
"A-Ash! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! So Ash..." Brock said between laughs. "I- I BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I see HA HA HA HA you enjoyed y- yourself!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Ash glanced down and to his surprise he wasn't embaressed. And he also was so not in the mood for Brock's crap today.  
  
"Well Brock, I've seen more on a girl now then you ever have," Ash replied acidly.  
  
Brock stopped in midlaugh as his eyes widened in shock. He cursed real loudly and stormed off into his tent. Pikachu shook its head and gave Ash a thumbs up.  
  
"PIKA!" (BURN!)  
  
Ash raised a Pokeball. Pikachu shuddered and got the message. It ducked back into its sleeping bag. Ash then walked over to Misty's tent and sighed. He stared at the light blue door as if it led to a deadly monster, and in this case, it did. Ash reached down to open the tent up but then thought better of it, in case Misty was still changing.  
  
"Misty? Can I come in?" Ash asked nervously.  
  
"WHY?! SO YOU CAN GET ANOTHER SHOW?!"  
  
Ash blushed and heard Brock snicker. Ash sighed and threw a rock at the tent.  
  
"Look Misty, it was all an accident. Can I please come in so I can explain what happened?"  
  
Ash heard Misty move around inside and sighed a little bit in relief. At least she flaot out didn't say no right?. The front opened slightly. Ash glanced down to make sure everything was back to normal and stuck his head in... and got slammed to the ground with a good mallet shot. He rubbed his head, but went into the tent anyway. Ash blinked in surprise and horror.  
  
Misty was dressed like she was in that dream. She was wearing a small blue jacket and her normal yellow top on it. Instead of shorts, she had on a mid thigh length red skirt which showed off her legs nicely. Ash continued to stare, completely unaware of anything except for Misty's outfit.  
  
"Ash? What is it?" Misty asked a little nervous about the way Ash was staring..  
  
"I- I don't know. Its nothing...." Ash lied, snapping out of his stupor. He was still eyeing up what she was wearing, but focused on his reason for coming into the tent to start.  
  
"Oh. So what do you want?"  
  
"Listen Misty. I'm sorry," Ash said sincerely. "Pikachu tackled me and I was mixed up and when I opened my eyes.... well.... you know the rest....."  
  
"I know Ash. I saw it all... but... well.... it was embaressing," Misty said blushing. "I mean you almost SAW me. Heck you did see a lot anyway!"  
  
"Well.... you've seen me in my boxers before!"  
  
"Yeah, but thats different. Your not as modest as I am."  
  
Ash was about to retaliate, but he heard a quiet snickering from Brock and Pikachu. Misty heard it to and raised an eyebrow. Ash picked up a piece of paper and a pen and started writing something.  
  
"I am so modest," Ash said.  
  
He then held up the piece of paper.  
  
(A/N anything in is whats on the paper)  
  
Misty took the paper and started writing. "Are not!"  
  
Ash felt like smiling, but couldn't due to his mind nagging about the dream. Instead he took the paper back.  
  
"Am so!"  
  
"Are not!" Misty said tossing Ash one of her changes of shorts. Ash caught them and got ready.  
  
"Well if I'm so immodest, then look at this!"  
  
Ash unzipped the shorts and Misty gasped. Ash smiled and tossed the shorts to Misty. She winked and got ready for what she had to do next.  
  
"Ash! What are you doing?! Put that away!!" Misty yelled.  
  
Ash smiled hearing Brock and Pikachu gasp in shock. He took the paper.  
  
"What's wrong Misty? Surprised?" Ash asked handing her the paper.  
  
"Well... a little," Msity said. "But look at this!"  
  
Misty zipped the shorts and tossed them into the side of tent.She then threw a pair of underwear out the tent for Brock and Pikachu to see. They heard Brock and Pikachu gasp in more surprise and start mumbling something. Ash and Misty looked at each other, barely keeping in the laughter.  
  
Ash took the paper. "Wow. Since when did you have that?"  
  
By now Brock and Pikachu sounded like they were arguing about what to do.  
  
Misty took the paper and nodded. "ASH! Get your hands off..... ohhh..."  
  
I  
  
Ash read the paper and smiled. "Yeah, you like that don't you Misty...."  
  
I  
  
"Ash.... Ohhh! Please stop!"  
  
"I don't think so Misty. Take this!"  
  
"AAAHH!!" Misty yelped faking her role.  
  
Ash laughed and started making strange noises with his hands and grunting. Misty supplied strange moaning noises. Suddenly they heard Brock and Pikachu start to move. Both nodded and got into their assigned positions. A second later Brock and Pikachu burst through the opening.  
  
"ASH! MISTY!! WHAT'S GOING...." Brock stopped staring in confusion.  
  
Ash and Misty were sitting on seperate side of a toy WWF ring. Both had figures in their hands and were making a simulation fight in the ring. Misty's Triple H was sitting in a corner while Ash's Steve Austin was stomping on him. Every stomp Misty made the moaning noise while Ash made noises with his hand and grunting on each stomp. Both looked up to Brock.  
  
"What's it look like Brock?" Ash asked innocently.  
  
"We're playing with our toys!" Misty added. "What'd you think we were doing?"  
  
"Pika..." Pikachu mumbled embaressed and backed away.  
  
"I... ummm... Well you see.... Brock stuttered embaressed. "The thing is..."  
  
"Misty! I think Brock and Pikachu thought we were...." Ash said in a mix of shock and anger. "You know.... doing it"  
  
Misty's jaw dropped. "BROCK!!! PIKACHU!!! YOU BOTH ARE SUCH PERVERTS!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!!?!"  
  
"YEAH!!! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!"  
  
Brock stuttered and blushed in humiliation. He quickly backed out of the tent and saw Pikachu was in the same way. Both of them quickly backed off as Ash and Misty continued yelling at them.After a minute Misty and Ash started to laugh.  
  
"That was great!" Misty chuckled. "Did you see Brock's expression when he burst in?"  
  
"Yeah! But what about when he saw we weren't messing around," Ash snickered. "That was the best!"  
  
"And Pikachu! Ha HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
Ash just nodded. His dream sudddenly returned to him and he didn't feel like laughing anymore. He looked at Misty and his face quickly became one of fear and concern. He quickly masked it, but was to late. Misty noticed and was suddenly concerned.  
  
"Ash. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's... I'm okay."  
  
Misty shook her head. "Don't lie to me Ash Ketchum. Something's bothering you. Is it the dream again?"  
  
To emphasise her point Misty raised the Mallet.  
  
Ash flinched. "Yeah.... I'm just kind of tired I guess. Had a few nightmares last night and......"  
  
"And you didn't get much sleep," Misty said. "I should have known."  
  
Ash didn't say anything.  
  
"Listen Ash, its okay. Nightmares happen. They're not real."  
  
Ash sighed. "I hope not."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway Ash, let's get everything packed and find Brock so we can move along to ."  
  
Ash nodded and got up.  
  
"Just curious Misty, am I forgiven?"  
  
Misty laughed. "Yeah. I suppose I can let you off the hook this time."  
  
Ash left the tent, with a smile for Misty, but quickly dropped it once he was out. The image of Misty dying had rearose in his mind, and now her wearing the same thing as the dream... Ash was scared. Not just for himself, but for Misty. Still, Misty was right. Right? Dreams do not come true.  
  
"But what will you do Ketchum? What will you do if they do come true?" A voice in his head mocked Ash didn't have an answer. 


	3. The Path To Hell

DEDICATION: Joy-Girl, this is for you. Thanks for all the help you've been giving lately!  
  
By the time Brock got back, everything was packed up. Misty and Ash had already agreed to punish Brock by making him carry EVERYTHING. After a short while, all of the equipment was on his back. Misty's face was twisted in a sick victorious smile, but Ash seemed to be distracted. He was frequently looking ta the map and at the direction of the next city with a nervous frown.  
  
With a heavy sigh from Brock, they headed out.Misty was to busy hassling Brock to notice Ashs nervous expression. He was staring off into the woods, with a strange look on his face. Pikachu noticed it, but ignored the look assuming that Ash was just looking for some new Pokemon.  
  
He remianed silent for the walk, Brock and Misty to busy arguing to notice. He occasionally looked torwards Misty, barely able to hide the dread he was feeling. Each step felt like another step torward something evil. Some dark cruel destiny. Something evil.  
  
"Why do I have to carry everything again?" Brock complained in a whiney voice again.  
  
Ash looked torward his friend, distracted from his dark thoughts. A small smile formed uncontrolably on his lips at the site. Misty was standing over a overburdened Brock, waving her MALLET OF DEATH. Brock looked so pathetic that for a brief moment Ash felt pity. Then he was just laughing.  
  
"Quiet Pack Mule!" Misty snapped at Brock. "Need I remind you of this morning at the tent?"  
  
Brock grimaced. "Well, at least stop refering to me as a pack mule!"  
  
"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed adjusting the package it was carrying.  
  
Misty just laughed at the two. Ash smiled and shook his head in exaspiration. He was having a little fun in this, but Misty was just taking a sadistic pleasure out of all of this. Ash glanced at Misty and couldn't help but notice her beauty. He felt his face redden and looked away quickly, but not quick enough.  
  
Misty had caught the blush and her face dropped a little bit. She then realized just how quiet Ash had been all day and became concerned. She walked over and placed a hand on Ashs forehead. He flinched for a second, but then sighed. Mistys hand felt cool against his forehead, and Ash monaed a little bit. he then stepped back, but not before Misty was now concerned.  
  
"You sure your okay Ash?" Misty asked, her voice dripping with concern.. "You're burning up and you look terrible."  
  
"I'm fine," Ash mumbled. "Still a little drowzy I guess. I guess you'll have to handle Brock today."  
  
Misty bit her lip, but didn't say anything for a minute. she knew Ash was lying. It was written all over his face that he wasn't doing well. Still, ash wanted to say he was fine and Misty knew that he would just stubbornly say he was. there was nothing she could say that would get him to admit it. With a sigh Misty glanced over at Brock and forced up an evil smile for Ash.  
  
"I think I can handle controlling Brock."  
  
Brock sighed in a mixture of frustration and fear. "Maybe we should rest for a little bit..."  
  
"What Pack Mule? You want to carry Togepi? Well if you insist."  
  
"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!"  
  
Misty set Togepi on top of Brock's backpack and snickered as he grumbled a few choice curse words. The group continued walking, but things were different now. Misty was keeping a fearful Eye on Ash. his face was getting redder and he was slowing down. For awhile, Misty was afraid he would collapse, but Ash would always trudge on. Forty five minutes, Brock threw the stuff down in frustration.  
  
"Break time!" he declared.  
  
Misty looked at Brock and narrowed her eyes. In reality, she was glad he was saying that. Ash looked terrible and deffinitely needed a break. However Misty knew that Ash wanted to get to that next city bad, and that he wanted to have the pride of not admitting he wasn't feeling well. And if Ash wanted to keep his pride, Misty wasn't about to stop him.  
  
"But we're only three miles away from the city!" Misty forcibly argued glancing at Ash. "Come on Brock! Show us those muscles!"  
  
"Misty, I think we do need a break," Ash said wearily. "Just for a little bit."  
  
Misty glanced over at Ash and saw he was barely staying awake. The same mix of pity and worry she had been having imidiately washed over her again. With a small smile she rose her hands in mock defeat, glad they were stopping for Ash's sake.  
  
"Well.... Okay. Ash," Misty said gently. "You get some rest."  
  
Ash smiled in relief and layed down on the ground, getting comfortable. In a few minutes he was almost completely asleep. Misty smiled sweetly at him and patted Ash on the head. He graoned, but rolled his head to look up at Misty.  
  
"Thanks again Mist..." Ash said drifting off to sleep.  
  
"No problem," she replied gently, her face covered in a maternal mode. Then, making sure Ash was asleep she added quietly, "You just rest and get better. I love you."  
  
"Awwwwww!" Brock gushed not hearing that last part. "Aren't you two so cute?"  
  
Misty growled and in a flash the soft glowing maternal look was gone. Replacing it was the traditional look of anger and vengence, saved specificly for Brock. He backed away slowly, knowing what was coming  
  
"As for you Pack Mule......" Misty hissed with a menacing grin.  
  
***********  
  
Ash looked around confused. Things had changed again. He was no longer in the small meadow they had walked in on. Now, him and Misty were on a city road. He glanced around seeing only a few people on the road. Misty was telling some joke, but Ash wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was busy being worried and confused  
  
The city he was walking through was mostly a normal city. The sky scrapers reached hundreds of feet into the air, but the tops seemed to be covered in mirrors. The buildings themselves were brightly painted, catching his eyes and some even hurting them. Fear flowed over him as a cold dread swept through his spine.  
  
"And stomped on the spiders saying, 'We're not having any of that crap in my garden!'" Misty said laughing..  
  
Ash didn't know what the joke had been or the punch line, so he just smiled along like he had half a clue. Misty rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, shaking her head. she then looked at Ash with a slightly dangerous scowl.  
  
"Oh come on Ash! That was one of my best jokes!"  
  
"I've heard better," Ash lied. "And that one is a little old."  
  
Misty sighed and kicked a can in her path.. "I suppose so. Still you could have at least chuckled a little."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Misty shrugged then stretched before kciking the can again. It clattered noiseily into an ally about fifteen feet away. Misty started to slow down, a look of deep thought on her face. She then slowed down, forcin Ash to and looked into the ally for a second. Ash frowned and took a step back.  
  
"By my calculations," she said confidently. "We can cut through this ally and get their faster."  
  
Ash glanced down the ally. It looked.... familiar. In fact, it looked almost exactly like the ally from his dream. Yet, there was one difference. That ally had been alot darker. This ally was lit by a large fluoresent light above one of the buildings fire exits. The difference was there, but it still made Ash nervous.  
  
"I don't think so Misty," Ash said. "Maybe we should just go the long way."  
  
Misty scoffed and slowly started to pull out THE MALLET. "I don't think so. If we go the long way, we'll be late!"  
  
Ash frowned and glanced into the ally again.. "You sure?"  
  
Misty nodded. Ash looked back into the ally, a feeling of dread knotting his stomach. It did look almost exactly like the ally from the dream, except... except that it was lit up. He squinted his eyes, and saw nobody sulking around in it. Ash bit his lip hesitantly and sighed.  
  
"Okay," Ash said with another sigh. "We'll take the shortcut."  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way in the end," Misty laughed putting away THE MALLET. "And I didn't even need to use my little friend this time!"  
  
Ash rolled his eyes and followed Misty into the allyway. They managed to get twenty feet in before a sharp pain erupted in the back of Ash's head. He fell to the ground, hearing Misty scream. Ash tried to get back up, but something struck him in the stomach, followed by a loud bang. Ash layed there in pain and felt something go onto his wrists and legs. A few seconds later, Ash realized he was bound and gagged.  
  
Ash looked up and saw a man waving a gun at Misty and him. No... this couldn;t be right.... what about the light? Ash squinted his eyes and saw it had been shot out. Now everything was dark and Ash easily recognized where he was. Ash started squirming and yelling into his gag, fear spiking his blood with adreniliane.  
  
The man that had blind sided Ash was about 6 foot and solidly built. His hair was deep red and was at shoulder length.His green eyes were in slits as he examined his prey. He wore tattered grubby sweat pants and shirt. Across the left side of his head was a thin scar and what seemed to be a tattoo of a Pinsir.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Misty demanded, terror ringing in her voice. "I gave you all our money! Go away!"  
  
The man smiled. "Oh no girly. Your going to give me something else."  
  
"Huh? No....NO!!"  
  
The man snickered and ripped off Misty's shirt. She cried out as her body was exposed. Instinctively, Misty tried to cover her exposed chest, but the man pulled her arms down to her sides. He then easily threw Misty to the ground and put the gun on Ash's temple. Ash shivered feeling the cold metal on his flesh.  
  
"You better do what I say girly, or he gets it."  
  
By now Misty was crying. She looked at Ash then at the man. Ash shook his head desperately at Misty. The man growled and ground his gun into Ash carressing the trigger. With a sob of embaressment and humiliation Misty lowered her hands and head. Ash looked at Misty's nude top for a second in a mix of sorrow and horror. He then respectively kept his eys focused off her body.  
  
"O-O-Okay.... I'll d-d-do what you w-want...." Misty sobbed.  
  
"Thats a good girl. Come here."  
  
Ash closed his eyes. He may be dumb, but Ash knew what was going to happen. The man was about to rape Misty. Ash could block out seeing it, but Ash couldn't block out the man's degrading comments and the slapping strikes that he delivered or Misty's cries, moans, and what sounded like her choking on something.  
  
The brutal rape continued for what seemed to be hours. Ash had long since broken down and openly wept for what was happening to his friend. In the end, Ash opened his eyes for a few minutes, and saw her being forced into sickening acts, but Ash also caught Mistys expression. It was the expression of a broken woman and it scared Ash, causing him to close his eyes again.  
  
After another thirty or forty more minutes of the brutality, there was a loud gunshot. Then silence. Ash opened his eyes and saw the man running off. A few feet away was Misty's beaten, bloody, raped body.  
  
Her hair was disheavled and parts of it were matted to Misty's face from sweat and other materials. Misty's face was bloody and broken. Around her eyes were two large dark bruises. Misty's nose was clearly broken severly and blood slowly dribbled out of her nose and mouth. Her clothes layed on the floor in tatters. All over her exposed body were large bruises, welts, and several deep gashes. Misty rolled over and Ash saw a large mangled bleeding gap that was her stomach.  
  
"NO!" Ash yelled sitting up.  
  
He looked around, face plastered in sweat, and saw Brock, Misty and Pikachu staring at him confused and a little worried. Ash fell back with a sigh. It was the dream again. Misty hadn't been raped and murdered... yet. The dream wasn't going away and now Ash was worried. The others looked down at him concerned.  
  
"Ash? You okay?" Misty asked worried, putting her hand on his arm.  
  
"I- I'm fine," Ash mumbled getting up. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
"You sure?" Brock asked his voice concerned. "I mean, we could rest a little longer."  
  
"We're going," Ash said firmly, with an unusual glint in his eyes. "I just want to get out of here okay?"  
  
Brock sighed then noticed something.  
  
"Where's Togepi?"  
  
Toge Toge PRIIIIIII!!" Togepi called from in some bushes.  
  
Misty sighed. "Brock, Pikachu. Help me get him out of there."  
  
They nodded and walked over to the bushes. While their backs were turned, Ash walked over to Brock's backpack and opened it quietly. There was one item he was looking for, and he quickly found it He smiled at the item and quickly hid it in his jacket. Brock and Misty wouldn't understand why he had taken it, so he wouldn't say anything. By the time the others had gotten Togepi, Ash was ready to move out.  
  
It took them three hours to reach the outskirts of the good city of Grafton. Nobody had said anything, but things were a little better. Ash seemed to be in a slightly better mood, and that greatly relieved Misty. Ash still seemed distracted and worried however.. The three, five including Togepi and Pikachu, looked at the city in awe.  
  
"It's so... shiny," Ash commented. "Why is that?"  
  
"According to the guide, it was designed that way awhile ago so if Indians attacked during the day time, they'd be blinded," Brock read from his Book Of Useless Facts. "But after the Savages were smitten, most of the mirrors were removed. Some where left though to impress tourists."  
  
"Guess it worked, cause I'm impressed," Misty joked.  
  
"Pika."  
  
Ash had to nod his head in acknowledgement to what Misty said. He was highly impressed by these massive buildings of mirrors himself. Still... Ash sensed something dark within this bright and happy looking city. Somrthing that... Ash's train of thoughts were cut off as his stomach growled loudly and demadingly. Everyone sweatdropped and fell to the ground.  
  
"I can see where Ash wants to go," Misty said exasperated.  
  
"The Bulba Garden isn't to far from here," Brock said looking at the map.  
  
Ash stuckout his tounge with a sickened frown at that suggestion. Okay, yeah he was hungry, but not for what food eats, and Ash was going to voice his opinion on it.  
  
"But I don't want vegetables!" Ash complained. "That's what food eats! If it's not bleeding, it's not worth eating!"  
  
"Heh heh heh," Brock chuckled. "Theres one exception to that rule Ash."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Brock just started roaring with laughter. Ash just continued to stare at him dumbfounded as Misty scowled and rolled her eyes in a sickened exasperation.  
  
"No class at all...." Misty mumbled torwards Brocks sick joke.  
  
"Togeprrrri!"  
  
"It is Ash's turn to choose," Brock reminded.  
  
"Yeah. So let's goto Baskin Robbins!"  
  
Misty laughed. "I suppose I could live with that."  
  
"And it's next to the Pokemon Center. Two birds with one stone."  
  
The trio walked on. After a quick stop at the Pokemon Center to drop off the Pokemon, including Togepi and Pikachu, for a check up. They then arrived at Baskin Robbins.Before long Ash sat down with a small bowl of vanilla ice cream.. Misty and Brock also had Ice Cream, but had various mixtures. Both of them looked at Ash's worried.  
  
"You sure your okay Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Normally you gorge yourself on as much ice cream as you can eat," Brock explained. "And you never order just one flavor. You normally cram as much ice cream into your hole as you can"  
  
"Yeah!" Misty chirped up. "Thats what you're known for at all Baskin Robbins! Being a greedy glutton!"  
  
Ash sighed and swirled his ice cream slowly with a spoon. He looked at it thoughtfully then slowly ate a spoonfull, before looking back to the others.  
  
"I guess I'm not hungry today."  
  
The group ate in silence for a few minutes. Misty and Brock watched Ash worriedly as he slowly ate his normal old vanilla ice cream. I mean seriously, who would want vanilla when they can have triple fudge double choclate pecan fudgely ic cream? Anyway...  
  
After about twenty minutes, Ash then got up and headed to the bathroom. Misty and Brock watched him walk off and sighed.  
  
"Brock, it's not just me right? I mean you've noticed Ash is acting weird."  
  
Brock nodded thoughtfully. . "He hasn't shot ice cream out his nose, thrown paper wads at other people, or emited disturbing noises.Those are usually Ash's hobbies when we eat in a place like this."  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
Brock closed his eyes and rubbed his temples thinking.  
  
"Ash doesn't like talking about personal problems. And when he does tell, he'll usually goto you first. Take him to a movie or something and see if you can get him to talk."  
  
"Yeah, but what movies are playing?"  
  
"Ask somebody."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and got up with a sigh. She then looked around for a newspaper. After not seeing one, she walked over to the Cashieer.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know what movies are playing near here?" Misty asked.  
  
"Sorry Miss. I don't know," he admitted. "But The Kid may know."  
  
"The who?"  
  
"The Kid. It's his knickname, the Cashieer explained. "He's a regular in here. Quite a joker. He's gotten us all with some sort of prank."  
  
"So why havn't you banned him?" Brock asked.  
  
The casheir laughed. "He keeps the job interesting. His jokes are fun and usually messy. And he's a friend of the boss."  
  
"That would help. So where is he?"  
  
The casheer pointed off to the side. The Kid seemed to be in his late teens and had a mischivious smile on his face. He was about 5'11 and weighed around 165 lbs. He was white skinned with disheavled black hair. His bluesh green eyes seemed to have a light of their own.  
  
"He's up to something...." the casheir mumbled nervously glancing around.  
  
"Brock, keep Ash out of my hair for a few minutes," Misty ordered.  
  
Brock nodded and walked to the bathroom, guarding it. Misty hesitated for a few seconds before she walked over to The Kid.  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
The Kid raised a hand. "Just a second, okay?"  
  
Misty blinked, but didn't say anything. She turned and looked at the casheer. He was reaching up to a cabnit to put something away. As soon as the cabnet door opened, a small Pidgey shot out. The casheer fell back with a yell and fell on his butt. The Pidgey proceeded to steal his badge and flew around. It then dropped the badge in a vat of choclate syrup before escaping out a window. The casheer glanced over and The Kid gave a slight wave.  
  
"Okay. Now what can I do for you....?"  
  
"I'm Misty, and I was told you may know what movies are playing?"  
  
"The closest theater is the Nidoking Theater," The Kid said. "It's plaving Psychic Brain Murder Mutant Aliens 4: Now With Wetter Splattering, Key to the Heart, Super Mankey and the adventures of Bob Dole, and Resident Evil."  
  
"Hmmmm... Ash has been wanting to see Psychic Brain Murder Mutant Aliens 4: Now With Wetter Splattering," Misty said thoughtfully. "Thanks."  
  
"I highly advise going to a different theater though," The Kid said warningly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just a feeling, but its your choice."  
  
"Oh... well... Thanks for your help Mr. Kid."  
  
The Kid laughed. "Actually its Ruic. Michael Ruic. And it's no problem."  
  
Misty got up, then hesitated. She looked at Ruic.  
  
"You look familiar... have we met before?" Misty asked.  
  
Michael smiled and ran a hand through his messy black hair. He then stared into Misty's eyes with a small, comfortable smile before stretching back and craching his neck.  
  
"You look familiar to. Who knows, maybe we have met somewhere else before, but I don't recall when."  
  
"Well I got to go. Thanks again."  
  
Ruic waved as Misty walked off. He watched her for a second longer worried, then chuckled as the casheer fished his badge out of the hot fudge syrup. A few second later Ash and Brock walked out of the bathroom. Misty quickly jogged over with a smile.  
  
"Come on Ash! Psychic Brain Murder Mutant Aliens 4: Now With Wetter Splatteingr is playing at the theater," Misty said.  
  
Ash's face whitened slightly. "Okay. Come on Brock!"  
  
"Sorry Ash. I'm going to see Nurse Joy." Brock said and took off.  
  
"Guess its just you and me Ash. You coming?"  
  
Ash nodded nervously and the two left for the theater.  
  
Well here goes another chapter. That movies name is a real mouthful. I was actually gonna call it: Psychic Brain Murder Mutant Aliens 4: The Return Of the Flesh Eaters And Disembolers, Now With Wetter Splatteing. Lets face it men, we wanna see that movie! Well, Adios! 


	4. Desperate Desicions, Desperate Struggles

DEDICATION: hmmmmm well..... okay! This is dedicated to the cast of Final Fantasy 7!  
  
Ash and Misty started for the theater in silence. Misty kept glancing over at Ash nervously. He wasn't acting normal. Ash was being all quiet, sullen and withdrawn, and it was starting to scare Misty. With a small cough she looked at Ash.  
  
"I've heard this movie is great," Misty said. "And you've been wanting to see it right?"  
  
"Yeah," Ash said flatly.  
  
Misty frowned. "Well it better not have any Bug Pokemon in it! If it does the theater will feel my wraith!"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Now Misty was getting mad. she had purposefully set herself up for a variety of cracks about her fear of bug Pokemon, but Ash had blown it off. He never blew off an oppurtuinity to mock her. Still... Misty wasn't going to loose her temper... yet...  
  
Misty growled slightly. "The only cute Bug I've ever seen was Butterfree."  
  
"Yeah. Butterfree was a good Pokemon."  
  
"How many babies do you think Butterfree has had by now?" Misty asked with a slight smile. Talking about Ash's Pokemon always cheered him up.  
  
Ash shrugged. "Well, I remember reading somewhere that Butterfree lay about eight eggs per laying season. So my guess..... 16 or 24 maybe?"  
  
"Wow. That's alot of kids. He must have really gotten his freak on"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Another silence desended over them. Misty sighed slightly. There was a time for reasoning, a time for silence, and a time for sheer raw aggresive force. Considering it's Misty, I'll give you one choice which one she chose. Misty grabbed Ash's shoulder and forced him to look at her.  
  
"What's your problem?" she demanded with a snarl.  
  
"I don't have one," Ash lied trying to squirm away from Misty's tightening grip.  
  
"YES YOU DO!" Misty screeched. "You've had your head so far up your ass lately ! Now spit it out! Whats bothering you?"  
  
Ash looked away embaressed "It... its just some bad dreams."  
  
Misty's face slackened. She should have known it was them again. With the sounds and squirming Ash had been doing in his sleep lately, it was no wonder that it was those dreams that had been bothering him. misty let go of Ash's shoulder and stared at him concerned.  
  
"Oh. Well, just remember, dreams aren't real."  
  
Ash looked at Misty, but he didn't have the look she had wanted. For the first time Misty realized just how much Ash's face had aged in the last few hours. It was nothing visable, but his eyes seemed to be those of a battle worn old man. He looked away from Misty, not wanting her to see him.  
  
"But what if they come true?" Ash whispered quiet enough so Misty would not be able to hear him.  
  
"Come on Ash," Misty said drapng an arm around Ash's shoulder. "We gotta hurry or we'll miss the movie."  
  
Ash hesitated for a second, then nodded. Misty started to jog, but Ash had not moved. Misty noticed after a minute and saw looking in a garbage can with a look of confusion and fear. Misty went back to Ash and looked into the trash can. Lying at the top was a newspaper. She read the headline outloud more to herself then Ash.  
  
"RAPEST STILL ON THE LOOSE.  
  
Jack Neilson is still alluding police. Wanted for the rape and murder of four girls, including gym leader Sabrina's daughter, Neilson fled from police early Thursday. Last believed to be in Belvaria, he had been sighted her in Grafton. Be advised as suspect is believed to be armed and dangerous.  
  
Neilson is also suspected of several other murders, including three of them in the city of New Bark. Police have issued a curfew for the following cities: Cerulean, Pallet, Rose, Grafton, Columbus, Toledo, and Vegas. Neilson is suspected to be hunting continued on A14"  
  
"I hope they catch that guy soon," Misty said tossing the paper back into the garbage. "He really deserves whatever he gets."  
  
Ash nodded and looked up at the sky. A small glint of a shocked smile crawled on his lips.. Misty looked at him a little confused. Ash's face seemed to have another look on it. A look of.... grim realization? Or is it something else? Either way it scared her a little. Still, she couldn't let it get under her skin. Misty shrugged it off and grabbed Ash's arm and they continued to the theater.  
  
"Hey Ash, I got a joke for you. There's a little girl and her father in a garden..."  
  
"Heard that one," Ash says cutting Misty. "And yes its a little old."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and looked at Ash. How could he have heard that joke when she had just gotten it from a chatroom? Misty sighed them smiled a little goofily.  
  
"Well, you can't blame me for trying," Misty said with a laugh "Anyway, by my calculations, we can cut through this ally and get their faster."  
  
Ash glanced down the ally for a second then looked away. Then he looked back eyes widening in horror. He knew this alley and he knew or at least suspected what was waiting down it.  
  
"I don't think so Misty," Ash said. "Maybe we should just go the long way."  
  
Misty scoffed and slowly started to pull out THE MALLET. "I don't think so. If we go the long way, we'll be late!"  
  
Ash frowned and glanced into the ally again. "You sure?"  
  
Misty nodded with the handle of THE MALLET hel tightly in her fist.  
  
"Well, I want to go the long way. It lets me be with you longer," Ash said quickly.  
  
Misty flinched in surprise, releasing her grip on the weapon of mass destruction, known as THE MALLET. Good thing Bush didn't know about that little baby. Anyway, Misty stared at Ash a little awestruck and smiled very stupidly.  
  
"Really? You like being with me?"  
  
"Yeah. So come on," Ash said wrapping one of his arms around Misty's.  
  
Misty felt her heart skip a few beats as Ash and her walked. No not in the bad mecial way, but the good lovey way. She looked at Ash with a big smile. Ash was smiling to, but only because they had passed the ally and he saw it as dodging a bullet. However, neither of them noticed the figue in the shadows move.  
  
"So what are you going to do after this league?" Misty asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Ash admitted. "Probablly go join a different league or something."  
  
"Sounds like a plan.... huh?"  
  
Ash looked at Misty and noticed she was staring at the ground. A shadow was desending upon them. Ash's eyes widened in a horrified shock. He tried to turn, but felt something strike him in the back of the head. Ash fell to the ground and heard Misty scream, and a scuffle, but was powerless to do anything. Everything was so blurry.  
  
He felt himself get bound and gagged, and being drug back to the dark alley. Ash wished he could see Misty just to know if she was hurt or not. Un fortunutly, even though his vision was clearing, Misty was not in sight. After another minute he felt the rough texture of the allyway. He moved his head and saw he could see again.  
  
Ash looked up and saw a man waving a gun at Misty and him. The man, who Ash recognized from the paper as Jack Neilson, was about 6 foot 5 inches and solidly built. His hair was deep red and was at shoulder length.Across the left side of his head was a thin scar and what seemed to be a tattoo of a Pinsir. Ash groaned in his gag and started squirming.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Misty demanded tears streaming down her face. "I gave you all our money! Go away!"  
  
Neilson smiled. "Oh no girly. Your going to give me something else."  
  
"Huh? No....NO!!"  
  
Neilson snickered and ripped off Misty's shirt with ease. She tried to desperatly cover herself, but he pulled her hands. Neilson then threw Misty to the ground and put the gun against Ash's temple, slowly grinding the cold metal in. While Ash was embaressed for Misty, and stealing a glance at Misty's surpisingly attractive and curvey body, he kept his focus.  
  
"You better do what I say girly, or he gets it."  
  
By now Misty was crying desperately. She looked at Ash terrified then at the man with a look of disgust. With a cry of embaressment and humiliation Misty lowered her hands and head. Ash stopped for only a spilt second, his cheeks going red, and looked at Misty. Then it was back to buissness.  
  
"O-O-Okay.... I'll d-d-do what you w-want...." Misty sobbed.  
  
Suddenly Ash kicked the gun out of Neilson's hand. It flew across the alley and skidded under a dumpster. Neilson falled back in surprise, and Misty stared at Ash in just as much surprise. Around Ash was the severed bounds that had held him. In his hand was Brock's sharp knife. The knife that was used to cut meat off ham bones. The knifes Ash stole out of Brock's backpack earlier. Ash ripped the gag out of his mouth.  
  
"Get away from her now!" Ash growled waving the knife.  
  
Neilson put his hands in the air, while Ash handed Misty his jacket so she could cover herself again. She gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Ash to blush a little more. He then looked back to Neilson and waved the knife threateningly.  
  
"Misty, go get some cops. This sick freak is gonna get his," Ash ordered keeping his eyes off of Misty's exposed body and on Neilson.  
  
Misty didn't need anymore coaxing to get her ass out of there. She ran out of the alley at top speeds. Ash turned and glared at Neilson with an arogant smirk.  
  
"That's one to get away," Ash sneered. "And this starts the end of your sick career."  
  
Neilson scoffed. "Like that little runt will stop me. When the cops get here, or that they'll fins is your body."  
  
Neilson suddenly lunged forward which Ash wasn't expecting. With a swift backhand, the blade was knocked out of Ash's hand. Ash quickly fell back before Neilson could try any more attacks.  
  
"Fine. If you want to fight, then I will be more then happy to bust your head open."  
  
Oh, I am so evil to leave you on a cliffhanger like this aint I? BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Dont worry. I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the last one. But I need 1 quick thing for help. I need a good song that works for being a dance, confession, and a cheer up.  
  
Oh! Big news! Goto Serebii.net! They got some important news! Mistys returning in episode 320! 


	5. The Threads of Life and Death

DEDICATION: This much awaited chapter goes to Ashachu , who's constant nagging hurried this to be done. READ HER STORY (if she has any up yet)  
  
AND NOW TO THIS MUCH AWAITED CHAPTER!!!  
  
"Hurry!" Misty cried running as fast as she could. "Ash might be in trouble!"  
  
"Don't worry," Officer Jenny panted behind Misty. "Everything will be fine."  
  
Misty frowned and didn't answer. In her mind she could see so many horrible things being done to Ash at the hands of Neilson. All of the thoughts sent cold chills down Misty's spine, causing her to push herself with all her energy.  
  
"It's just down this street," Misty said taking a sharp turn. "The alley should be..."  
  
Misty stopped in surprise. Standing out on the sidewalk was Ash. Blood was on his splashed on his clothes and slowly dripping off his face. One of his eyes had a nice dark bruise circling it and and Ash's lips were clearly ripped open. He walked, with a slight limp, and hugged Misty tightly as she practicly tackled him. Two officers ran into the alley while the two hugged.  
  
"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked worriedly wiping his face with part of her shirt.  
  
"Yeah. For the most part its not my blood. A few bruises and cuts, but I'm fine," Ash said. "Ummm.... Misty, you may want to get off of me so this blood doesnt stain your clothes to."  
  
"I don't care," Misty said retightening her grip on Ash. "I'm just so glad your all right."  
  
Ash smiled and sighed into Misty's hair. Officer Jenny smiled at the heart warming scene and stayed back for a little bit. After a few minutes she walked over hesitantly. She didn't want to interupt the cute scene, but she knew she had to.  
  
"Ash? Did Neilson escape?"  
  
"No. He's in the alley still."  
  
Officer Jenny sighed in relief. She then tousled his hair causing both Misty and Ash to giggle. Ash and Misty broke the hug, but continued looking at each other in relief. Nobody said anything, but each knew how the other felt at the moment. Just then a cop hesitantly walked over to Ash. Shock and confusion clearly was on his face.  
  
"Whats the matter Ken?" Officer Jenny asked concerned.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum," Officer Ken said confused. "Where are this mans testicles?"  
  
Misty's and Officer Jenny's eyes widened and both looked at Ash. He smiled a little nervously but didn't say anything. A second later the other officer came out.  
  
"Found them! They were in Neilson's mouth...."  
  
Everyone exchanged looks again and looked at Ash. He didn't say anything again, but shook his head with a chuckle. Officer Ken went back into the alley, leaving Jenny and Misty with Ash again.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be saying this," Officer Jenny said with a chuckle. "But that was a slick idea."  
  
"Thanks," Ash said blushing. "I... umm.... yeah."  
  
Just then the two officers came out dragging Neilson with them. If Ash looked bad, Neilson looked like he'd been through hell. Blood covered his face and clothes. Alot of blood. One of his eyes was swelled shut and part of his hair was missing. Neilson's clothes was in tatters. While they loaded him into a cop car, the other cop walked over.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum. Your under arrest for assault and battery and attempted murder."  
  
"What?!" Misty and Officer Jenny screamed.  
  
"Jenny, I dont like it either but he almost killed that man. Its the law. We have to arrest him, even if he help arrest this sicko."  
  
Misty looked to Officer Jenny. "Isn't there anything you can do to help?"  
  
Officer Jenny nodded and smiled. "George, the kid is innocent. Its clear what happened here."  
  
"It is?" the cop asked.  
  
"It is?" Ash echoed.  
  
"Of course," Officer Jenny said with a nod. "A wild Pokemon, perhaps a Scyther, assaulted Neilson while he was trying to molest theese kids. Misty escaped but Ash couldn't because of his injuries from Neilson."  
  
The officer smiled with a shake of his head and ran to his partner to 'explain' what happened. Officer Jenny turned with a small hidden smile and lightly grabbed Ash's shoulder.  
  
"You gotta get to a hospital Ash. Then later we gotta get a testamony from both of you. Will that be a problem?"  
  
"No."  
  
Officer Jenny and left with the other officers. A little while later an ambulance came in and loaded Ash in, with Misty riding along, tightly holding onto Ash's hand. Ash sighed in relief and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he was no longer in the ambulance. Ash floated through space, surrounded by a twirling mist, darkness and stars. Ash looked down at himself and saw that he was no longer in color. Now Ash was a plae grey and translucent. Ash looked around and saw a little girl standing a few feet away.  
  
She was only about three feet tall and hard dark black hair. Her skin was white with just the slightest traces of having what could be a tan. The childs eyes were a bright shining emerald green, and also seemed to have a deeper intelligence then anyone her age. The only thing odd about her was her clothes. It was a long withe robe, laced with a shining line of gold around the edges.  
  
"I was expecting your mother," Ash said. "You're dead."  
  
The little girl nodded. "Yes this is true. I'm assuming you know who I am?"  
  
"Yeah. Sabrina's daughter. The one Neilson..."  
  
"That is correct," a voice said from behind. "I am surprised, young Ketchum, that you knew this information."  
  
Ash turned and saw Sabrina walking torward him. She was almost the same as Ash remembered her. Long flowing black hair and bright eyes. The pale skin. But there was a difference. Sabrina no longer had the dark stone look on her face. Her face now shone with life and love, something that took Ash to show her. Sabrina walked and stood next to her daughter.  
  
"I figured it out after seeing the newspaper," Ash admitted looking around. "So where are we?"  
  
"This is the Astral Plane," Sabrina explained. "My daughter, Murona, has been here helping us."  
  
"Not just her," Ash said. It was you who possesed my body in the fight against Neilson."  
  
"No. That was me," Murona said in the same quiet tone. "My mother is not allowed to control others. However, since I am no longer among the living, I do not have to follow such rules. I may at times... borrow... the living"  
  
"Thank you. Without your help, I don't think I would have beaten Neilson."  
  
"That is not correct. You had the potenial of winning. I just showed you the way."  
  
"Regardless, Neilson has been caught," Sabrina said. "My daughters death has been avenged. My thanks is yours again young Ash Ketchum." Suddenly Sabrina's voice cracked with emotion. "Murona.... I...."  
  
Murona smiled slightly and hugged Sabrina tightly. Sabrina returned the hug holding her deceased daughter.  
  
"I know mother. I love you to."  
  
"Then... this is goodbye..." Sabrina said, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"For now mother. As you taught me, goodbyes are never forever."  
  
Sabrina smiles slightly as her eyes spilled the tears silently. She stepped away from her daughter and slowly faded away. Murona watched and wiped her eyes before turning to Ash.  
  
"I just have one question," Ash said. "Why? Why did yoiu warn and help me? Was it revenge?"  
  
"No. It was nothing as trivial as revenge."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Murona sighed. "Neilson is a monster and had to be stopped. If I had not helped you, he would have gone on and raped and murdered exactly fourteen more girls before getting caught. I could not allow that. Also, my mother had told me about you before my murder. She holds you in high opinion Ash."  
  
Ash blushed. "She does? All I did was give her a Haunter...."  
  
"Silly Ash. You forget, she is a psychic. Since you gave her Haunter, my mother has watched you ever since that day. Though she did not tell me all of your adventures, she did tell me enough to believe in you."  
  
"Oh... well... I.... ummm... thanks."  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
Murona then sighed sadly and turned away. Ash looked at her worried.  
  
"I am fine," Murona said sadly. "It's just... it is time for me to go. Yet, I will miss so much. I will never be able to grow. To goto a dance. See my little kitten again. Smell the flowers. Never again. I won't even feel the love of another human. Nor see my mom for the longest of times."  
  
Ash didn't know what to say. Murona's shoulder started jerking as she satrted weeping. Her tears slowly gathered at her chin before falling and floating off into space. Ash hesitantly hugged her. Murona continued weeping for a little longer, then turned to Ash.  
  
"Listen Ash... I may no longer be alive. I will never have the same pleasures you will... but you will. Please listen Ash. Live. Live for both of us. Do you understand?"  
  
"I... I think so."  
  
"It may be hard and it may be embaressing at times, but do it. Live your life to the fullest."  
  
"Yeah. And I know just how to start."  
  
Murona smiled reading his mind. "Yes. That will be an excellent start. But now, it is time for me to go. Goodbye Ash."  
  
Murona turned as a large pearl gate appeared. It slowly opened and she walked to it. At the last second, Murona turned and looked at Ash.  
  
"Live for both of us Ash." 


	6. Hospitals, Confessions, and Newspapers?

DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to the one and only Danyelle!  
  
Ash opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the white ceiling of the hospital. He sat up but then two feminine hands pushed him back down to the bed. Ash rolled his head and looked at Misty with a smile. He then realized he was in only a basic hospital robe and nothing else.  
  
"Ash, lay down. You gotta keep your strength and get better," Misty said scournfully. "The longer you lay down the faster you'll get better."  
  
"Yes mom," Ash replied sarcasticly. "And where are my pants?"  
  
Misty blushed and turned away. She picked up Ash's clothes off the table and set them beside him. He smiled and looked up at Misty with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Take any peaks while I was under?" Ash asked teasingly.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh heh.... " Mistys blushed and giggled embaressed. "Ummmm... I might have seen something.... not alot...."  
  
Ash blushed slightly but laughed. "Oh just admit it. You lifted the hospital robe and looked."  
  
"What?! HOW'D YOU KNOW?!" Misty demanded, her face going red in embaressment.  
  
Ash's eyes widened in shock and his cheeks turned a bright red. "Ummmm..... I was just joking Myst..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The two sat there in a tense and embaressed silence as Misty looked down at the ground while Ash looked up at the ceiling. Both of their faces were beet red in embaressment and shock. Ash broke the silence first and sat up, giving Misty a gentle hug from behind.  
  
"You know Myst, its nice like this. Just me and you being together."  
  
"I know Ash. I almost lost you today and I've been worrying about it all day. What if I did lose you one day? Just thinking about it... it scares me..."  
  
"Don't worry. Ever since you fished me out of that river so long ago.... well your not going to lose me so easy. Like it or not your stuck with me for a long time to come. Just think of me as a virus or annoying foot fungus. I'm never going away."  
  
Misty giggled and held Ash's hands gently. She then leaned into him savoring the moment. Unfortunutly, thats all it was because a few seconds later the press came in with cameras, microphones, and Peach Schnapz. Long story. Trust me, don't ask.  
  
"Ash! Ash! Is it true you stopped Neilson?"  
  
"Is it true you cut off his testicles?"  
  
"Is it true that your forced him to take a beer bottle in his anal orifices?"  
  
"Is it true that it was a rampaging Kabutops that came and saved your scrawny..."  
  
"Ash, is this your girlfriend?"  
  
"People, people," Ash yelled above the crowd of clamoring reporters. "I am not answering questions. If you want any answers, you are going to have to hit up the police because I am not saying a word!"  
  
"Awwwwww...."  
  
"Actually...."  
  
All of the reporters heads snapped up and they instantly started taking pictures of Ash and Misty...  
  
"I will answer one. This is my girlfriend. Her name is Misty."  
  
* * * * * * The Very Next Day * * * * * *  
  
Ash sat in the Pokemon Center with Misty stradling his lap. The two were currently locked in a very deep, very passionate, and very loving kiss. They were doing more then just kissing actually. Seeing how I got to keep this story relatively clean, lets just say they're hands were having quite a bit of fun. Nothing they hadnt done last night though. Yes they did what you think Im suggesting they did. Five times. Yeah! Heck of a man. (Famous line from Mr. Spangler. Long live Spanky!)  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The two lovebirds broke the kiss to see Brock standing above them. Both rolled their eyes in annoyance at him. Brock rolled his right back at them  
  
"Jeez. I swear, I get a camcorderer and I'd make millions in the porn buissness with the way you two go at it."  
  
"Brock you know you'll use theese memories when you need to... polish the dolphin per say," Ash mocked.  
  
"Yeah and he's getting more then you Brock," Misty countered. "So what do you want?"  
  
"I just thought you two would like to see the headlines in todays paper," Brock said turning the newspaper.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, Pokemon trainer, captures rapist," Ash read. "So?"  
  
"So, look at the picture."  
  
Ash and Misty looked at the picture then they saw it. What did they see? Well, lets just say Ash's hospital robe didnt cover up everything in the frontal areas like it is supposed to. Yep. Thats right. The picture had Ash flashing the camera, unbeknowing to Ash at the time.  
  
"Oh God... " Ash moaned. "Kill me now..."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Brock picked it up.  
  
"ASH KETCUM!" a voice screamed on the phone. "YOU GOT ALOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO WITH THIS PICTURE IN THE PAPER!!"  
  
"It's your mom," Brock said tossing Ash the phone. "Have fun."  
  
"Oh God...."  
  
Well thats the end of this story! Sorry it took so long! I have been busy lately with various things and people and stuff in general. YOu all know how it is. Oh I highly suggest going to read Togepretty stories. I've read them and they are of excellent quality.! Also Joy-Girl has been doing some good work lately. Go read her. Oh yeah, why is it in the Yu-Gi-Oh section everyone rights gay romance fics of Seto/Joey? Everyone knows its Joey/Mai!  
  
Cheap add for my site  
  
Well peeps thats all for now! Good night! I love you all! HAVE A NICE DAY!  
  
Animorphs17 


End file.
